Gimme A Break
by TheSixthApprentice
Summary: Roxas is the new guy at Organization 13 and is in "training" to become the Key of Destiny. Axel is the guy to supervise and make sure the newbie gets his tasks done properly but man, did they ever pick the wrong guy for this.


_Thank you for reading! I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

* * *

The first day is always the worst. The first day of school, the first day of a job; it all sucks as the anxiety seeps in and tells you all the things you don't want to hear. For Roxas, it was just that. He had been recruited for Organization 13 and agreed to the terms to do so. He couldn't wait to start the job as their one and only keyblade bearer. However, starting the job wasn't that easy. First, he had to go through training and be evaluated by his boss before he could proudly claim the title as the Key of Destiny. Right now he was the Janitorial Expert Analyst. It was literally something his boss came up with on the spot. It seemed pretty fancy for just doing housework. He was being used as a maid and nobody complained once. In fact, they seemed to trash the place even more when they realized they did't have to clean up after themselves.

His first day included getting a B.S'd job title, taking out the trash, doing the dishes, and scrubbing the toilets. He knew that somehow the tasks would just get worse and worse. Soon he'd be selling himself as a sex slave. That thought made him shiver in disgust.

Roxas hated watching everyone having fun and lazing around while he was there scrubbing the floors. This one woman, Larxene would purposefully walk by, tell him he missed a spot, and spit on his hand while leaving scuff marks from the heel of her boot. The rest of the Organization (save for very few) laughed at him. He was the perfect target: young, quiet, and the type to not stick up for himself. Roxas was shy and didn't want to stir up too much trouble as he really wanted to become the Key of Destiny.

He was assigned someone to look after him and make sure he did his job right. That person was a guy named Axel who really could care less about "babysitting" and always found an excuse to not look after him. Once he even said that he was coping with the loss of his mother and needed the specific times he was working to grieve. He came in with a poorly put together cast on his arm another time and said he couldn't watch him because his arm was broken.

Today however was a little different. Saix, who was second in command of the Organization, caught onto Axel's acts and had a stern talk with him. Today, Axel was standing by watching Roxas take the clothes out of the washer and cart them into the dryer.

"I could be doing something so much better right now." He said, leaning up against the wall and staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed. It was his trademark pose of bitching and complaining. Roxas rolled his eyes as he dug the heavy wet clothes from the washing machine into a cart.

"Like what?"

Axel quickly jerked his head to face the boy as if he wasn't expecting him to speak at all. He looked away and traced the patterns in the white walls with his eyes.

"Sleeping." He said sternly. Roxas gave him a questioning glare and shook his head. Just about everyone in that Organization was lazy. As he pushed the cart on the other side of the room where the dryers were, he began tossing the clothes in along with a couple dryer sheets. Axel came strutting over.

"No, no ,no." He said, grabbing the box of dryer sheets from the boy. "You gotta make that shit smell good." He pulled out tons of the thin sheets that seemed to be a half inch thick altogether and tossed the stack into the dryer. Roxas tried to object but didn't want to cause any trouble. He watched Axel slam the dryer closed and turn it on to the maximum heat setting.

Roxas panicked. "But Saix told me to put it on-"

"Saix can kiss my ass. At this high of a temperature, those clothes will be done in half the time!"

"But-"

"Now let's take a break." Axel began walking towards the doorway when he noticed Roxas wasn't following him. "Let me guess, Saix told you that you couldn't take breaks?" The boy nodded slowly. "If Saix told you to jump off a bridge, you would do it?" Roxas looked away shyly. "Now let's take a break."

He followed Axel, feeling paranoid about the clothes because he hadn't followed his normal routine and instruction that Saix clearly instructed him to do "or else".

They entered the kitchen where Axel opened the double door fridge, standing in the light of all the glorious food inside. He stood there with the doors opened for a while before crouching down and pulling a container of sandwich meat from a drawer. Roxas watched in disgust as the man shoved slices and slices into his mouth, almost finishing the entire package. He thoughtfully left behind a couple of slices for the next person to use it and tossed it back in the fridge.

"Are you gonna eat something?" He asked. Roxas shrugged and said he wasn't hungry.

He heard footsteps coming from the hallway. The tempo of the steps were quick and heavy like someone of authority who had somewhere to be. Roxas recognized these footsteps as Saix's and immediately began to panic. Axel seemed to recognize the sound as well because the look on his face changed into one of an "oh shit" expression.

The man with the blue hair stepped into the kitchen, looking disgraced at the two standing before him.

"I thought you two were suppose to be doing the laundry." He growled, giving each of them a stern glare. Just as Roxas opened his mouth to speak, Axel cut in.

"I'm giving the kid a break. He's been working his ass off all day." He crossed his arms, taking a few steps in front of Roxas who cowered behind him.

"A break?" Saix scoffed. "The only break you'll receive is when you're dead. Now-"

"But aren't we technically dead?" Axel cut in with a smirk.

The blue haired man growled angrily. "Axel," he said, "do as I say and get him back to work or I'll have the Superior turn both of you into dusks." He turned on his heel violently and hurried through the doorway.

Axel uncrossed his arms. "Man, what a dick." He shook his head and pressed his fingers against his forehead as if in thought. "Hey," he said, changing the subject, "wanna go out for ice cream?" Roxas couldn't believe this man. It seemed like he was just begging to be turned into a dusk. Did he really think he could get away with such a thing? Axel laughed and made his way toward the doorway. "You'd really think I'd push his buttons like that? Come on," he patted the boys shoulder, "let's get that laundry done so I can take my cat nap."

The two made it back to the laundry room and noticed that the clothes had 30 more minutes left until they were done.

"Ugh." Axel groaned. "Why can't they be done already?" He leaned up against the wall, resuming the position of his bitching and complaining pose.

Roxas sat in a metal chair that was quite uncomfortable and pulled out a long sheet of paper from his cloak pocket. He scanned the contents of the paper and heaved a sigh.

"Only six more chores to go."

Axel shot straight up as if he had been electrocuted. "What?"

The boy nodded and crammed the piece of paper back into his pocket. He counted on his fingers as he listed off the rest of the tasks. "There's the dishes, the hallway floors need to be scrubbed, the mail needs to be delivered, all the showers need to be cleaned, I need to wash Xemnas' car, and..." he paused for a moment, forgetting the last chore. "All the carpets need to be vacuumed."

Axel's mouth dropped in disbelief. "What the hell?" He leaned back up against the wall. "It sounds like they're just using you as a maid. How is this training you for a job at the Organization?" Roxas shrugged. "Man, what freeloaders. I'd never make anyone do anything for me. I'm a nice, respectful Nobody." A growl came from his stomach. "Hey." He said, snapping his fingers."Maid of the Organization; make yourself useful and go make me a sandwich."

Roxas sighed. This Axel guy was pretty strange but he liked him nonetheless; it was a lot better than having the creepy scientist of the Organization watch over him.

* * *

 _Leave a review!_


End file.
